This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Portable computing devices are known to be carried and used in a variety of different environments. Users often select certain portable computing devices because of the size and/or weight of the devices (broadly, their bulkiness, or lack thereof), which often impacts the portability of the devices. In response, designers and manufacturers have sought to either reduce the sizes/weights of the devices and/or expand displays in such devices to provide substantial viewing areas for particular footprints. The improvements in size, and performance, of certain portable computing devices, however, have left them vulnerable to portability (i.e., continuous handling, rough handling, impacts, drops, and moisture) which has the potential to cause damage to the devices. Protective covers are known to be applied to certain portable computing devices, not only to provide protection to the devices but also to offer some amount of personalization.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.